Someone To Watch Over Me
by GoldenBuffy
Summary: There is an evil that is stalking the residents of Las Vegas, and one CSI will become it's next target.
1. Chapter 1

Someone To Watch Over Me

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: There is something evil within the city of Las Vegas and its only a matter of time before it catches up to certain CSI agent.

Disclaimer: I don't own them only borrowed them, so don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

**Chapter One: The Calling **

The house was taped and cornered off as uniformed officers cased the scene. Police vehicles were parked all along the suburban street, accompanied by the medical examiners van. On lookers stared with concern and wonderment written all over their faces. Some whispered amongst themselves, "Not in our neighborhood", "Poor dear.", "What could have happened.", While others looked on, slacked jawed.

The Crime Scene Unit arrived, pulling up towards the curb in front of the demure house. Warrick and Sara exited the vehicle. Walking around back, he opened the back of the SUV; retrieving his case also handing the brunette hers.

Accepting the aluminum case Sara placed her sunglasses on her face then walked towards Brass, with Warrick close behind.

Jim turned to greet the two, brining them up to speed as to what awaited the CSI inside.

"We got one female, upstairs in the master bed room. Looks like she's been there for a few days. House is in slight disarray, but you'll see once you get in there."

The two CSI walked along the stony path leading to the house, ducking under the "crime scene" tape in the process. The sun was high in the sky as it beat down on their fabric covered backs.

"Were do you wanna start?" Sara asked Warrick as they stepped into the air conditioned living room.

"I'll take the body, you can process down here," he finished slipping on his latex gloves.

Warrick entered the master bed room, the victim laid tied to her bed. Bound by the wrists and ankles, her eyes taking on that all to familiar dead appearance. Her mouth was gaged with a red and white bandanna, and from the looks of it, it appeared as if she had been tortured. With a whistle Warrick started processing the scene.

Dr. Robbins had just finished up his autopsy on the woman from the house, when Sara walked into the mourge.

"So what do you have for me?"

"I have quite a lot," he said walking over to the sink washing his hands. Drying them he tossed the used paper towel into the garbage bin, then turned to face Sara.

"Didn't know exactly what I was looking for until I opened her up, then that's when the cause of death became apparent."

Sara crossed her arms and walked over to the now clean body.

"Well we have a name, Samantha Smart, 26, lived alone, no children. Was the type to keep to herself, didn't friend up to the neighbors that much."

"Well that explains how he was able to do so much trauma without getting found out."

He joined her standing over the body.

" Time of death was three days ago. Can't get an approximate time, but I'm guessing around 3 am. He took his time with this one, tied her up, tortured her with a surgical staple. She bleed out, but was alive long enough for them to clot and start the healing process," He pointed to the deep gashes along her chest.

Sara stared at the woman, taking in her battered form.

"He left the face untouched. What kind of mind does a thing like that?"

A few moments passed before them, both pondering Sara's uttered statement before Al continued.

"Once she started to heal he comes back, administered more body mutilating cuts, then assaults her anally."

"You get trace for the object?" She questioned wrinkling her brow.

"Yes, already headed to the lab. Also found some sticky, black substance in the canal, not sure what it was, so that's been sent as well. She was also assaulted vaginally too, before being raped. I suspect with the same object. I found no trace of semen, obviously the man was thorough. He made her shower and douche before he killed her."

"So the cause of death was dramatic blood lose?"

"No, after opening her up I found her heart was missing. And from the size and shape of the left and right ventricles she was still very much alive."

"Oh god."

"My sentiments exactly. We got one sick Joe on our hands."

"You paged me," Warrick said stepping into the lab.

Mia turned from the computer greeting him with a smile. "Yeah, I did. Got trace back from your vic."

She got up heading over to her desk, retrieving the papers she handed them to him. Warrick scanned over the lab results, his features marked by a question.

"Whoa. You're telling me he put honey, dog saliva, and black food coloring in her?"

Yup, the results, they don't lie."

"So that's all we know, that she was raped, tortured, and killed by heart extraction." Sara finished huffily.

Warrick sat back in the chair in the lunge running his hand over his face, replaying the crime scene in his head.

"Don't for get the honey!" He mumbled from behind his hand.

"Man I'm glad Gris didn't give this case to me," Nick commented smiling. "You all got one sick son of a bitch on your hands," he continued.

An un-lady like snort erupted from Sara's throat, "Please, it's not like we haven't been up against worst. We'll get him, we always do."

The guy didn't leave one finger print behind, he washes the body, not even a single fiber from his clothes." Warrick supplied.

Grissom walked into the break room glancing over the three forms sitting drinking coffee.

"Hate to rain on your parade but we've got another one."

tbc...

A/N Feed back? Of course, love it, thrive off of it. And it lets me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone To Watch Over Me**

By: Golden Buffy

Summary: Warrick and Sara are on a puzzling case, and the killer has struck again.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own, them I don't.

Rating: R (language and lewd sexual acts described)

Author's Notes: Kudos to Mel for doing the beta-ing for this chappie! Thanks, Mel! And thanks to those who reviewed chapter one, I hope you like this chapter as well. Feed the muse, please leave a review.

**Chapter Two: Chance Meetings**

Sara and Warrick stood in the master bedroom, looking at the restrained form on the bed. It was the same MO, bind, torture, and kill, but they had to do their job, to rule out if it wasn't the same guy.

"Did you touch anything?" Warrick asked the assistant corner.

"No, I waited until you guys got here," David replied, shaking his head in the negative. The trio walked over to the bed, were the body waited for them, holding onto its secrets.

Sara removed her camera, panning the room, snapping pictures, and logging the evidence.

The assistant corner inserted the body thermometer into the liver, "Body's still warm," he announced reading the results. Removing the thermometer, he gave the right restrained arm a quick tug. "Rigor mortis is starting to set in. I'd place time of death between three to eight hours ago."

Warrick examined the deceased fingernails; it appeared that trace might have been left behind. Wrapping her hands in paper bags, he tapped the edges of the bags closed to preserve the evidence. Once the body was removed, the two CSI's processed and bagged the bed sheets and comforter, along with the pillowcases and a few items on the bedside table.

Passing the portable cassette/CD player Sara explored the tape compartment, as well as the CD tray. Opening it she was greeted to a round shinny disk. Picking it up, she entered it into evidence, just in case.

He watched from the shadows of the public street. His tiny guide echoed in his mind, there was something of importance that he must bear witness to. He was quite aggravated, he didn't know why the guide wouldn't leave him alone, and standing here in the dimming day light was becoming quite non productive.

But he stayed, waited, stalked the shadows; and he was rewarded. Like a breath of fresh air, there she was. He at once knew this was why he was sent. Why that nagging voice commanded him to return. She was breath taking, and he knew at once she was what he had been searching for. She was his gift, his key.

She was salvation.

He watched as she walked across the lawn, back straight, ass swaying ever so slightly, as her hair stirred in the slight breeze ushering in the night.

His mouth watered to taste her, his hand ached to touch her. He wanted, no _needed_ to possess her. And possess her he would, in due time; but first his work must continue, he still needed more to harvest from, then and only then could he have _her_. He's eyes lingered on her form until she vanished into the darkened house.

Catherine entered the crime scene and ascended the stairs. She had loaded her gear into her SUV, and wanted to make sure Warrick and Sara didn't need any more help. Grissom had approached her, calling in a favor; he needed his best working the case. Even though Catherine was no longer _his _CSI, Ecklie had seen to that, but she was one of the best, and Grissom needed her. Not to mention her small promotion to day shift supervisor. But who was she kidding, this case was very interesting, Catherine would have been brain dead not to jump on the offer.

"I'm gonna head back." She supplied stepping into the room.

"Yeah, we're almost done here too," Sara finished glancing around the room, as Warrick placed his things into his case.

The trio gathered their evidence heading out of the house into the night. The Police officers started to lock up the crime scene, sealing the door with red "evidence" tape.

As the last vehicle pulled away from the curb of the home, the street soon fell into the quite of the night. But many on that street made sure that their doors and windows where locked extra tight, hoping to keep the boogieman at bay.

The evidence had been logged, and as expected – nothing. Not a single fiber, or hair except for the victim's. No trace was removed from her nails, except for the white stuff under them, which turned out to be candle wax. Must have grabbed for it in a futile effort to defend off her attacker. And just like the first victim she had been cleansed, but instead of the heart being extracted the missing organs were the eyes. She had been sexual assaulted as well, trauma to the anus and vagina. The puzzling honey mixture had been collected as well.

"What do the two victims have in common?" Nick asked looking at Catherine.

"Besides being the object of "affection" from Mr. _BTK_," Sara replied going over a list in her head.

"They didn't socialize with the neighbors; basically kept to themselves, both twenty something, in good health, and that's where the similarities end. No forced entry into either home, so either they knew their killer, or he did a hell of a job getting their trust to let him," Sidle concluded with a sigh.

Warrick had written the information upon the dry erase board. Placing the marker down he turned to face his audience, "And vic number two's mom is coming in, hopefully we can get some info from her," he added, holding up two fingers.

"And you know what else is strange? These two crimes were committed miles apart from each other. He's not choosing them at conveyance he's stalking them. Leaving his safe zone to go after them," Catherine added taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"How the hell are we supposed to do our job if he refuses to play by the rule book?" Sara agreed nodding her head.

"Did anyone ever get a call back from vic number one's family?" Warrick questioned glancing at the others in the room.

"No, Brass said the number was disconnected. No forwarding address either," Sara supplied. "And from internet records she worked from home, selling items on ebay," she supplied.

"So the killer could have gotten her address from an item he purchased?" Catherine offered, with a hopeful expression.

"Sadly, no, I checked the mailing address, she used a P.O. Box at the local post office," Sara answered.

"It just keeps getting better, doesn't it," Nick finished with a smirk.

Approaching the distort mother, Sara out stretched her hand, first offering her condolences.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs…" she uttered shaking the woman's hand.

"It's Ms. Clark." The woman supplied dapping at her damp eyes giving a small smile.

"Ms. Clark. My name is Sara Sidle, and I'm working the case on your daughter. I wanted to know if I could ask you a few questions," she waited until the woman complied and she pressed on.

"When was the last time you spoke with Cindy?"

"It was Sunday. She had gotten home from work around eleven am. She was tired, said she would be by later for dinner. When she didn't come I figured she was still sleeping," Ms. Clark finished with a melancholy look in her eyes.

Sara scribbled that down into her notes.

"Was your daughter seeing anyone?"

With that question Ms. Clark's features took on a darker tone, her lips forming into a thin line of hate, as her eyes darken over, rage just beneath their surface.

"Yes, and no, Cindy had broken things off with Robert," she said is name with disgust, "and I know, I _feel_ it in my gut that that son of a bitch had something to do with my baby's death." She answered as fresh tears burst through.

Composing herself once more, she gave Sara all the information she needed regarding Robert, as well as where Cindy worked.

Warrick sat across from a very nervous looking Robert McNibe. He was chewing on his fingernails, as his knee bounced uncontrollably under the metal table.

"This is how it's gonna go, I ask a few questions and you tell me what I want to hear," Warrick announced mater of factitively.

"Ho…how long is this gonna take?" the sweating man asked leaning further into the table.

"As long as it takes. Now mind telling me your relationship with Ms. Cindy Dale," Warrick pressed, watching the man's reactions to his probing.

"Look I didn't have a thing to do with her death," Robert supplied, his eyes darting around the interrogation room.

"No one said you did. I just wanted to clear up a few things that's all. Were you two still seeing each other recently?"

Robert leaned back into his chair resuming the assault on his abused nails.

"No, we uh, we broke up for the last time last week. I think it was uh… Wednesday. I swear that was the last time I saw or talked to Cindy. She tossed all my stuff out on the front lawn, and took back my key to the house."

Warrick slide a folded piece of paper over to the nervous man, "So you wouldn't mind submitting some DNA to exclude yourself then?"

Looking at the paper Robert sighed, bowing his head in defeat.

Sara removed the sealed plastic envelope containing the CD. Taking a scalpel she sliced through the red tape, then removed the silver disk. Placing it in her portable CD player, she pressed, "PLAY", then quickly adjusted the headphones on her ears. The music started, the soft beat washed over her senses. The lyrics began, and the smooth masculine voice seductively embraced her.

_"You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

_Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god  
_

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive"_

Grissom walked into the lab, looking down he watched Sara's huddled form on the floor, her hand vigorously working away at her note pad. He waited for her to detect his presence, but she never turned around. Finding it strange Gil arched his left brow before noticing the headphones on Sara's ears. Walking further into the room he glanced down to what the brunette was writing on her pad. Mouthing the words himself he frowned.

"Didn't know you listened to music like that," Grissom announced, startling the CSI on the floor.

Turning off the CD player, Sara angled her head, looking up at her boss. "Not me, it's the case. Found the CD at the scene, decided to see what was on it. Figured it would be relevant to the case," she stated, rising to her feet.

"Well, is it, relevant to the case? By the way that's Nine inch Nails," he commented off handily.

Giving him an arch of her brow Sara replied, "I think so. The vic's music collection consisted of R & B, slow jams, pop, nothing like this. Since when do you listen to Nine inch Nails?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Never actually," he paused then continued, "Well did you find the same CD at the first scene?" Grissom questioned, his eyes quickly skimming over Sara, before looking away.

"Oh shit! No. I can't believe I didn't look in the radio," Sara finished, quite annoyed with herself.

"Well it looks as if you'll be paying another visit to Albano Villa Court," Grissom commented before turning and walking back out the door.

Sara didn't bother telling Warrick where she was going. She figured if she needed back up, she could always call for it. Entering the villa once again, Sara turned on her flashlight as she headed for the living room. Locating the stereo, she turned the power on, and explored the open CD tray, nothing. _'Better check up stairs.'_

Climbing the stairs she finally came to the top level, passing the bathroom and entered the master bedroom. Sweeping the room with a shaft of light, from her flashlight, Sara was rewarded with a portable radio on the dresser. Quickly covering the distance from the entrance to the piece of furniture, she repeated her actions from down stairs. There in the CD tray sat a CD. Retrieving it, Sara bagged it as evidence, then left the way she came. Making sure all protocol was followed.

Warrick had returned from Atheno's Bar and Grill, from a meeting with Cindy's manager, Anthony Scarletta. He had confirmed everything the victim's mother had said, that she worked the night shift Saturday night, not clocking out until ten thirty the next morning, helping with paper work, employee spread sheet, and a few other odds and ends. There were no unusual guests that night, and no one harassed her ever on the job. Everyone liked Cindy, from fellow workers, to patrons who frequented the restaurant.

There was just one thing that stood out...

"Robert lied," Warrick announced as she swaggered into the lounge.

"No, really? What'd you find out?" Sara questioned as she relaxed in a chair. Her eyes hurt from over use, she was ready to call it a night, wanting nothing more to do than to crawl into bed, and sleep until 4 pm the next day.

"He lied about the last time he had contact with Cindy. The manager said, and I quote 'Rob waited for Cindy outside the restaurant, standing by her car. When she came out he greeting her; but she wasn't happy about him being there. She shooed him away, jumped in her car and sped away,' unquote. So it looks like our Romeo was rejected twice in one week," he announced looking up from his not pad.

"Yup, smells like a motive to me," Sara agreed, covering her yawn with a hand. "But something we can pick up on tomorrow. I need sleep, now!" Getting up she walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I hear ya. See you tomorrow," Warrick called out, Sara answering him with a wave of her hand.

After clocking out and grabbing her things from her locker, Sara walked out into the parking lot. As always she took in her surroundings, walking towards her car she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

'_Case is just making you jumpy.' _

Quickly unlocking the driver side door, Sara retreated inside, still a bit shaken, but from what she could tell no one was around. Fastening her set belt, Sara Sidle pulled out of the parking lot heading home.


End file.
